beater_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sergio Sanguine
Sergio Sanguine is an OC that was taken as an initial idea for some clan I made months ago. He was ported over to this wikia from two different wikias, just like Shanna. Sergio is a Spanish adolescent male whose interest lies in seeking opponents to act as his sparring partners in order to improve his skills with the blade. He is 25 years old. Appearance Sergio wears a black-and-crimson red jacket with a combat suit underneath it. He has brown-coloured skin and blood-red charmer hair, as well as wearing sunglasses over his eyes. He has a "Nouveau George" expression and holds two crimson glowing blades named the "Madurtha Twin Blades", made of enhanced Strom FoF with a little help from Neuro Industries in Barrigon. (the place where the new Neuro Labs was set) Personality Sergio is a free-lance mercenary who is calm outside combat, and unbelievably skilled with the arts of dual-wielding weapons in combat. He is serious in both fighting as a mercenary and training hard to improve his skills, in which he would always say with his 'motivational' quote, "practice makes me perfect, and stronger than ever before". He trains three times a week, and will entirely devote almost all of his time to it to improvise on his dual-wield combat styles and other complex tricks of swordplay. Other than that, he is calm and quiet, as he does not need any friends which makes him a completely happy person by always looking into the bright side of things, even when he has rough situations sometimes. As a mercenary he mostly trains by himself, which is tricky but he managed to get through it. Sometimes he does train with Shanna, his best friend and 'partner-in-crime'. In the current timeline of the Indarian Arc (the timeline where the Legion exists), Sergio received an e-mail from an unknown recipient (Irakis Ervok). Seeing this e-mail, he decides to go and take action while inviting Shanna over to go to the warehouse where Irakis will meet up with the mercenaries who were keen to go on the meeting. Moveset Upgrades Level 25: Sergio's Madurtha Twin Blades have a 12% chance to Pierce Armor which ignores defense completely (obviously). Level 50: Sergio's Madurtha blades drastically increase in size, allowing a slightly longer range for its hitbox. Level 75: Sergio's R - "Cruosian Explosion" will slightly increase by 2.5 studs as well as giving enemies a further knockback. Level 100: Sergio's "Madurtha's Fall" now unleashes 10 swords instead of the usual 8. AoE explosions are slightly increased by 2.5 studs. Other than that, the range limit of where you can launch the swords where the cursor is set on the selected area has increased slightly. Relationships Shanna Rizatti - Sergio's best friend and 'partner-in-crime' in training and in combat. She came with Sergio to an expected meeting in the Barrigon warehouse where Irakis waits for them. In his thoughts, he could stand by her just because they were best friends for a long time. Irakis Ervok - In his words, "He's not quite the guy that I expected him to be. What's he bringing all these mercenaries together for?" Neville Yasaris - Sergio also has possible direct associations with this man. Moreover, he knows that he's a teenager with some special "talent". Trivia - The move "Aridian Maelstrom" references to a game I used to play named "Strife!". The move specifically refers to the "Proto" Class's Z move. - The move "Madurtha's Fall" is a reference that is based on "Reaper's Sword", a magical spell that is used by the "Reaper" element from the game "Elemental Battlegrounds". - His entire character design could have possible links to mercenaries in the Fire Emblem series. Except that they only wield one sword, while Sergio wields two. - Sergio is also known to speak fluent Spanish and English. Although he can only speak Spanish to his relatives/friends in Spain. - NOTE FROM THE CREATOR: I guess it's not worth trying to remake all of my ocs since I think everybody has moved on from this website...so it's OK if I leave most of this untouched and let my OCs be themselves Heck it's not like I was good with them anyways. Category:Rufu Beater Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Users of Agni/Strom